The goal of the Molecular Biology Program at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus is to train outstanding research scientists and academicians who will become future leaders in their chosen fields and disciplines. To accomplish this goal we carefully select high quality students from diverse backgrounds with strong academic records and a demonstrated aptitude, commitment and passion for research. The training program is flexible and highly student orientated to meet individual needs, but at the same time has a rigorous curriculum, sets high standards. Molecular Biology is designed as a 5-6 year program with the first year devoted to challenging course work and laboratory rotations, the second year to the development of a research hypothesis, and the remaining years to completion of the thesis research project under the guidance of a training faculty mentor and thesis committee. To further develop research skills, students at all stages of the curriculum participate in additional program specific activities including a weekly seminar series, roundtable discussions, the annual symposium and our retreat. Our curriculum strongly emphasizes the development of critical and creative independent thinking, quantitative and statistical abilities, scientific communication skills, and professional/responsible conduct. A significant strength of the program is its outstanding and highly interactive faculty from 15 different departments who are deeply committed to graduate education and to the Program. As the only NIH-supported training program on our campus focused on research into fundamental molecular and cellular mechanisms, program faculty labs offer research opportunities for our students in multiple disciplines (structure, immunology, cell biology and biochemistry), disease models (cancer, autoimmunity, infectious diseases, and developmental disorders), and organismal models (viruses, bacteria, yeast, tetrahymena, flies, worms, mice and humans). The training success of our program is evident in student publications and in the high quality postdoctoral, faculty and industry positions obtained by our students. Given the depth, quality and diversity of our student pool and our demonstrated ability to train high quality students, we are requesting an increase in student positions to be supported by this training grant from 6 to 8/yr.